Bara no Ai
by darksofya
Summary: Uma pequena fic shounen ai entre um dos meus casais preferidos de beyblade
1. Chapter 1

Kai Point of view

Acordou e procurou o pelo outro corpo na cama, mas , como sempre, não estava lá. Passavam todas as noites juntos mas de manha ele voltava sempre para o quarto e fingia que nada tinha acontecido. Isto já durava à dois meses e não aguentava mais, tinham de esclarecer o que se passava entre eles. Não podiam continuar com esta coisa que nem de relação se podia chamar.  
Levantou-se e olhou para os lençóis, as marcas da noite anterior ainda lá estavam, mas não se comparavam as que tinha no corpo. Dirigiu-se à casa de banho e surpreendeu-se com o que viu, a banheira já cheia, com espuma e com um aroma floral a sair de mesma.

_ Rosas… - Murmurou, aquilo era uma novidade, normalmente deixaria um cartão na cabeceira a pedir desculpas e a dizer que não podiam dar nas vistas.

Entrou na banheira e deixou-se embalar pelo cheiro e pela sensação da água no sue corpo. Apesar de tudo não podia exigir que revelassem o seu relacionamento. Fora ele quem pedira que não revelassem o que se passava de inicio, mas mesmo assim tornara-se difícil acordar sem o outro as seu lado. Não se lembrava como tinham começado isto tudo, só sabia que desde o dia em que foi salvo, pelos amigos, naquele lago na Rússia, as coisas nunca mais foram iguais. Foi aquele o dia em que percebeu o que sentia pelo outro. Começara a pensar mais nele, no seu sorriso, nas acções, nas palavras, na personalidade, em tudo.  
Saiu da banheira e vestiu-se, iria descer e falar com ele, assim que ele acorda-se. Mas primeiro iria tomar o pequeno almoço, precisava de pensar nas palavras que iria usar.  
A porta do quarto abriu-se de repente e Rei enfiara a cabeça dentro do quarto.

_ Kai, bom dia. Vens comer connosco?

_ Bom dia. Sim – Desceram os dois.

–-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mais um dia que passou, ele voltava para o quarto. Passara o dia todo fora, o Max e os outros não o deixaram em paz e não o deixaram descansar. Passara o dia a vaguear pão ai e falar com ele nada, era como se ele se tivesse evaporado no ar.

–-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Olhou para a cama e viu um saco de uma boutique, em cima desta um bilhete com o seu nome.

Kai

Hoje quero ter uma noite diferente, por isso veste o que te deixei e encontra-te comigo no jardim.  
Não te preocupes com os outros, o Rei foi sair com a Mao, o Max e o Kyouju foram para a loja do pai dele e o avô foi visitar um amigo.  
Assim estamos sozinhos.

Espero por ti.

_ Mas… O que será que ele vai fazer? – Perguntou-se enquanto abria o saco e olhava para o seu conteúdo.

Takao Point of View

Deixou-o mais uma vez sozinho, mas hoje seria diferente. Estava na hora de assumirem o que tinham e ele iria preparar tudo para que aquela noite fosse perfeita saiu calado e foi buscar a roupa, tinha comprado a mesma já há algum tempo, mas não a tinha levado para casa pois alguém a poderia ter encontrado.  
Pedira aos rapazes para o empatarem, com a desculpa de que hoje se iria declarar a ele. Pediu- -lhes que não voltassem cedo. Pediu ao avô que os deixa-se a sós e que fosse fazer outra coisa.

Comprou todos os ingredientes para fazer o jantar, para o qual pedira ajuda ao Rei, e comprou as flores.

–-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rei cozinhava quando Max e os outros voltaram, deixara-os sozinhos com Kai e viera ajudar o Takao. Agora Takao pedira-lhes que fossem dar uma volta e que não voltassem cedo, ou melhor que não voltassem hoje.  
Viu Kai subir para o quarto e assim que eles saíram, vestiu-se e levou as coisas para o jardim.

–-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao estava uma pilha de nervos olhava para tudo o que preparava e rezava para que o outro gosta-se, virou-se ao ouvir o correr da porta.  
Ele estava lindo, o fato preto por cima da camisa vermelha, os sapatos de verniz também pretos, tudo criava o contraste perfeito com a sua pele branca. Sem os triângulos não foram estavam desenhados deixando assim a sua cara limpa e fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais bonito do que o normal.

Kai estava completamente maravilhado pelo que via, Takao vestia um fato semelhante ao seu em corte mas o seu era branco, a camisa era azul celeste. Ele estava lindo e combinava com tudo ao seu redor, a mesa posta para dois com a toalha branca rendada, os pratos e os talheres, de prata, com uma espécie de desenho que não conseguia identificar devido a distância. Uma rosa vermelha num vaso ao centro, dois castiçais de prata simples, um de cada lado do vaso, ajudavam a lua a iluminar à cena.

_ Kai senta-te, eu vou buscar o jantar – Disse Takao depois de acordar do transe.

O jantar correu sem muitas palavras o que Kai achou estranho, mas não comentou, toda aquela situação era estranha, normalmente jantavam com os outros e ele nunca se calava, até quando estavam só os dois ele só se calava quando se beijavam ou depois do sexo.  
Depois do jantar Takao subiu e disse ao Kai que espera-se que ele o chama-se para subir.

Dialogo On

_ Kai já podes subir. – Gritou Takao pela janela da casa de banho.

_ Ok. – Kai entrou em casa e subiu para o quarto de Takao.

Mais uma vez ficou maravilhado , a cama coberta por pétalas de rosas, essas que caiam da cama para o chão indicando o caminho para a casa de banho. Na porta deste estava outro bilhete semelhante ao de mais cedo.

Kai

No dia em que te conheci de verdade descobri uma rosa.  
Pois tal como as rosas que não permitem que qualquer um lhes toque descuidadamente sem que se fira nos seus espinhos, tu não permites que qualquer um se aproxima e possa admirar o teu verdadeiro ser.  
Como as rosas que tem de ser admiradas de longe, mostrando apenas o seu cheiro e a sua beleza, tu mostras apenas a tua barreira de gelo.  
E como as rosas recompensam aqueles que conseguem alcança-las com a suavidade das sua pétalas e com a verdadeira cor, tu compensas que se aproxima de ti com o teu verdadeira eu.  
Só quem de ti se aproxima é que conhece o verdadeiro tamanho do teu coração, o verdadeiro significado das tuas palavras.  
Sinto-me honrado por ser um desses, por conhecer o teu verdadeiro eu.  
Por conhecer o Kai que se preocupa com os amigos, o Kai que cuida dos seus, o Kai que carinhoso e amável.  
Saber que por detrás da tua mascara de indiferença se encontra um coração grande e puro que faz qualquer um apaixonar-se por ele.

As lágrimas encheram os olhos de Kai, ele nunca imaginara que fosse visto por Takao dessa forma. Abriu a porta da casa de banho e deparou-se com Takao sentado no borda da banheira que estava cheia de pétalas de rosas. Sem uma palavra dirigiu-se a ele e beijou-o sem hesitar, ajudou o a retirar as roupas e entraram na banheira.

_ Takao…

_ Shiu. – Takao virou-se para ele. – Não digas nada, eu não acabei. Não acabei nem vou acabar porque o que sinto por ti hoje é diferente do que senti ontem e do que vou sentir amanhava. Eu amo-te, amo-te com todas as minhas forças, amo cada virtude e cada defeito teu porque são eles que te tornam quem és. Sei que tenho sido um idiota e que tenho fugido da conversa que devíamos ter tido desde a primeira vez que dormimos juntos. Por isso desculpa, eu sei que tinhas pedido para manter isto em segredo mas eu não tinha o direito de te deixar sozinho. – Parou de falar e encarou o outro que mantinha os olhos fechados.

_ Kai? – Perguntou, começando a ficar preocupado com a demora de resposta do outro.

_ Takao eu… – limpou a garganta. – Eu também te amo e a culpa por te pedir para mantermos isto em segredo. Foi egoísmo meu esperar que depois de te ter pedido o que pedi querer que estivesses cada segundo comigo. Mas eu realmente gosto de ti e da tua maneira de ser. Da tua tagarelice, da obsessão com a comida, de tudo em ti. Não sei dizer desde quando, mas sei que não posso viver mais sem ti do meu lado. Mesmo que não estivesses lá quando eu acordava, estavas quando eu adormecia e entre esses momentos em que falávamos um com outro ou em que nos amávamos – corou com o que acabara de dizer. – eu sentia uma paz e uma segurança que nunca senti antes. Takao tu mostras-te me o que era ser amado e eu não tenho palavras que cheguem para descrever o que eu sinto sempre que me abraças ou até mesmo quando simplesmente sorris.

Ficaram a encarar-se durante um tempo, não eram necessárias mais palavras, tudo o que era necessário já tinha sido dito. Acabaram o banho entre muitos beijos e carícias e foram para o quarto.

–-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por debaixo dos lençóis os dois rapazes, abraçados e entrelaçados, recuperavam o folgo, com a cabeça no peito de Kai, Takao relaxava enquanto Kai lhe afagava os cabelos e o abraçava com o outro braço.

_ Takao como é que te lembras-te disto tudo? Tu não és assim tão romântico e não sabes cozinhar. – Perguntou Kai.

_ Eu … Eu pedi ajuda aos rapazes e ao avô. Disse-lhes que me queria declarar a ti e que queria fazer uma coisa diferente. E pedi ao Rei para cozinhar. – Disse começando a corar e escondendo a cara no pescoço do outro.

_ Mas isso que dizer que eles sabem que tu gostas de mim.

_ Eles já sabiam, mas não diziam nada porque não nos queriam irritar. O Rei até me perguntou o que se passava entre nós e por que é que eu te estava a evitar. Isso foi outro dos motivos pelo qual me quis declarar.

_ Ok, só mais uma coisa. Porquê rosas? Quer dizer eu entendi as rosas mas porquê vermelhas? – Takao levantou-se ao ouvir a pergunta.

_ Isso porque é a rosa vermelha simboliza o amor e então combina com o que sinto por ti.

_ …

_ Kai

_ Eu queria saber … Eu queria saber se queres … - Não tinha coragem de acabar a frase tinha medo que o outro recusa-se.

_ Sim

_ O quê?

_ Sim, eu quero namorar contigo. Quero um namoro sério, sem esconder o que sinto. Quero assumir a nossa relação a todos.

_ Mesmo Kai?

_ Sim. – Voltaram à posição inicial e Takao aninhou-se em Kai.

_ Koishiteru Kai.

_ Koishiteru Takao.

E assim os dois enamorados deixaram-se levar pelos braços de Morfeu, adormecendo e tendo sonhos, com o seu Koi, abençoados por Eros e Afrodite.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei, Max e Kyoujyu estavam encostados á porta do quarto de Kai.

_ Oi, Rei consegues ouvir alguma coisa? - Perguntou Max

_ Não, mas se parases de fazer barulho eu era capaz de de ouvir. - Reclamou Rei.

_ O que é que estão aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Kai que tinha acabado de abrir a porta e olhava para eles como o seu famoso olhos  
assassino.

_ K…Kai. – Gaguejou Kyoujyu – Nós não estávamos a espiar.

_ Então o que é que estão a fazer á porta do meu quarto com as orelhas encostadas á mesma?

_ N..Nós, Nós o Rei explica. – Disse Max apontando para Rei

_ N…Nós… . Bem. É … que … . É que nós queríamos saber como tinham corrido as coisas entre vocês. Pronto já disse.

_ Muito bem agora que já viram, desapareçam-me da frente. – virou-se e fechou a porta. Enquanto os outros corriam dali para fora.

* * *

_Então o que é que eles criam. – Disse Takao sentado no meio dos lençóis.

_Saber como tinham corrido as coisas. – Enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis e abraçou o dragão.

_Tu foste mauzinho. – A conchegou-se nos braços dele. – Não precisavas de os assustar.

_ Talvez não, mas eu tenho uma reputação a manter. – Beijou-o e empurrou-o para que ficassem os dois deitados, Kai com a cabeça no peito do Takao.

_ Ok, ok. Tens razão. Mas nós devíamos por nos apé.

_ Não, eu estou bem assim.

_ Hoje estás muito preguiçoso.

_ É a tua influência.

_ Então eu sou uma má influência? - Perguntou olhando para ele.

_ Não. Tu és a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. - beijou-o.

Aninharam-se mais e voltaram a adormecer. No andar de baixo Rei e os outros preparavam-se para começar o dia.


End file.
